Serious Koganei
by Ritsu-ken
Summary: Koganei memang remaja SMA biasa yang biasa saja, pesimis, dan suka mengeluh. Tapi kenapa hari ini dia tiba-tiba jadi serius?/"Ada yang mulai menyaingi kekerenanmu sebagai kapten, lho."/Fic pertama saya di fandom KnB! Mind to read and review?


"Naah, _minna_! Berhubung hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub, kita bersih-bersih ruang klub saja, yuk!"

"Hah?"

.

* * *

**Serious Koganei**

By **Ritsu-ken**

Kuroko no Basuke/Kuroko no Basket/The Basketball which Kuroko Play © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**K+ **rated

**Friendship**/**Drama** (sebenarnya saya sendiri kurang tahu genre drama itu yang gimana)

(bermaksud) **Canon**, **OOC**, _**time skip, typo(**__s__**)**__, _selingan **humor garing**_, __**miss-eyd**__, __**abal**__, first fanfic in this fandom~_

* * *

_Enjoy_! ^^

* * *

.

Rahang Hyuuga, Izuki, Tsuchida, dan Mitobe terbuka. Bibir menganga, mulut berbusa. Baiklah, coret yang terakhir. Mereka semua saling pandang sebelum mengalihkan perhatian mereka sepenuhnya pada pemuda berambut kecokelatan di depan mereka. Koganei Shinji.

"Kau siapa?" ujar Hyuuga datar.

Koganei merasa tertohok dengan dua kata singkat itu. Ditambah ekspresi datar dari sang Kapten, ia benar-benar merasa tertujah tombak laser dari planet _Yumandi. _"Tentu saja ini aku, Koganei, Kapten! Kenapa, sih?"

Remaja berkacamata itu hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Nggak. Hanya saja, mendengar ide itu keluar dari mulutmu dan bukan dari Pelatih ... kau percaya itu Izuki?"

"Ah, aku percaya (_shinjiru_) Shinji baru saja mengatakannya," jawab Izuki cepat dengan tangan kanan memegang pena dan tangan kiri menahan buku catatan kecil.

"Hentikan permainan bodohmu itu, Izuki. Kau mau buku itu kubakar?" Hyuuga mengeluarkan aura dan senyum iblisnya kepada pemuda bermata sipit itu. Izuki menggoreskan beberapa hal lagi dalam buku itu sebelum menyimpannya lagi ke dalam kantong. "Aku tidak habis pikir, kau memanggil Koganei dengan nama depan hanya untuk lawakan itu?"

"Lawakan itu seni, Hyuu—"

"—jadi, apa yang merasukimu, Koganei?" potong Hyuuga sebelum teman sekelasnya itu membuatnya lebih kesal.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Kita juga sudah lama nggak beres-beres, kan?" balasnya enteng seperti biasa. Mitobe ikut mengangguk pelan, sependapat.

Ketiga orang lainnya makin membuka mulut mereka dan menatap Koganei dengan mata datar.

"Memangnya apa yang salah, sih kalau aku nyaranin bersih-bersih ruang klub?" hardik Koganei mulai kesal.

"Di situlah kesalahannya." Mereka menjawab serempak. Kali ini Mitobe juga ikut mengangguk.

"HOI!"

"Tapi serius," sela Izuki maju satu langkah, "apa yang membuat ide itu terlintas di kepalamu, Koga?"

"Eh? Karena kita sudah mau ganti ke tahun ajaran baru jadi kupikir paling tidak kita harus beres-beres. Wajar, kan?" jelas pemilik bibir melengkung itu lancar.

Tsuchida, Mitobe, Hyuuga dan Izuki saling pandang. "Kurasa alasan Koga ada benarnya juga," ujar Tsuchida. _Akhirnya ..._

Hyuuga menyilangkan lengan di depan dada sejenak dan menutup matanya dengan dahi berkerut. Tidak lama kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan berkacak pinggang. "_Yosh_! Kita bersih-bersih ruang klub! Itu lebih baik daripada Pelatih berubah pikiran dan memberi kita Latihan Spartan karena melihat kita tidak ada kerjaan!"

Bayangan tentang Latihan Spartan yang disebut kapten mereka barusan tak ayal membuat bulu roma anggota klub basket Seirin berdiri. Tanpa berpikir ulang, semuanya menyahut, "OOOUGGHH!"

.

* * *

Banyak yang bilang kalau kamar laki-laki bagai Kapal Titanic setelah menubruk bongkahan es. Lalu bagaimana jadinya kalau keadaan enam Kapal Titanic tersebut dikumpulkan menjadi satu? Sayangnya imajinasi tersebut harus disaksikan secara nyata oleh kelima orang anggota tim basket SMA Seirin yang terpaku dengan wajah pucat di ambang pintu.

"Izuki ...," panggil Hyuuga dengan suara berat, "hubungi polisi. Kita kerampokan."

"_Hai._" Pemilik _eagle-eye _itu mengangguk sebelum mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantong. Dengan wajah serius, ia menekan beberapa _key _yang menunjukkan nomor telepon darurat. "Halo? _Pizza deliver—_"

"ITU BUKAN NOMOR POLISI, _BAKA_!" sahut Koganei dan Tsuchida bersamaan.

"Eeh~ kukira karena _keadaannya-sudah-tidak-memungkinkan _jadi kita akan mengadakan acara makan bersama saja." Izuki membalas dengan wajah serius sembari mengakhiri panggilannya. "Ini situasi darurat."

"Kali ini aku sependapat denganmu, Izuki," timpal Hyuuga dengan wajah malas.

Koganei mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi ke seluruh ruangan. Buku-buku komik dan _hentai_, majalah _Basket Monthly, _baju-baju-yang-entah-sudah-berapa-lama-tergeletak-di-sana, sepatu dan berbagai barang lainnya berhamburan di lantai seperti ranjau di medan perang. Roti sisa makan siang tergeletak tak berdosa di atas meja dengan beberapa lalat menjadi pelindungnya. Bola-bola basket yang menumpuk dalam keadaan kotor dan mungkin hampir berlumut dalam keranjang sibuk menepi di pojokan.

Koganei menelan ludah. Bersih-bersih ruang klub memang ide yang bagus. Eksekusinya? Ugh, tidak ... ini idenya, kan? Setelah menarik napas panjang, akhirnya ia memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya yang masih sibuk mendiskusikan soal _pizza _apa yang akan mereka pesan.

Mitobe yang memang tipe observatif, meski diam tapi menyadari salah satu teman mereka telah hilang. Ia berdiri tegak dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Matanya sedikit melebar saat perhatiannya tertuju pada sudut kanan ruangan. Ia menepuk pelan bahu sang Kapten dan diskusi mereka pun tertunda. Pemuda jangkung itu menununjuk ke arah yang dimaksud. Hyuuga, Izuki, mau pun Tsuchida dibuat terlonjak satu langkah ke belakang.

Di sudut kanan sana Koganei sedang memungut _beberapa _sampah yang ada di atas meja dan lantai dengan wajah serius.

_Dia kerasukan apa?_ Batin ketiga orang tadi. Mitobe berbalik ke arah mereka dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebelum pergi ke luar. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan sebuah kotak sampah dan meletakkannya tidak jauh dari Koganei. "Aaah, _sankyu, _Mitobe," balasnya senang.

Izuki menepuk pundak Hyuuga dan mengangguk padanya. "Nah, Kapten. Sepertinya kita punya kerjaan di sini." Ia tersenyum dan mulai beranjak ke sisi satunya lagi.

"Ahahahah. Kurasa sore ini aku akan berendam cukup lama." Tsuchida pun beranjak menuju sisi lain yang tidak jauh dari Izuki. Diputar-putarkan lengannya sebelum memindahkan beberapa _box _ke luar agar lebih mudah dibersihkan.

Hyuuga menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya dan menghela napas. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan menekan beberapa tombol. "Halo, _pizza delivery_? Aku pesan _pizza_ daging satu dan keju satu. Dua-duanya ukuran besar. Ya, tanpa pinggiran. Tolong antarkan ke _gym _SMA Seirin dua jam lagi atas nama Marlyne Monroe. Ya, aku bilang Marlyne Monroe. Terima kasih." Setelah memasukkan ponselnya kembali, kapten berkacamata Seirin itu berhenti di depan deretan loker, memutuskan kalau ia akan memulai dari sini. Namun saat ia baru membuka salah satu loker, ia berteriak.

"Ada apa, Kapten?" Sontak keempat temannya berlari menghampiri sumber suara. Hyuuga hanya menunjuk ke arah loker yang dibukanya dan mata keempat orang itu pun mengikuti. Wajah mereka semua seketika pucat.

"_SEA OF FUNGUS_!"

.

* * *

Kerja rodi tim basket SMA Seirin masih berlangsung beberapa jam lewat beberapa menit kemudian. Sebagian besar ruangan sudah mulai berubah menjadi seperti Dek Kelas Tiga Kapal Titanic. Sudah cukup rapi, hanya tinggal beberapa barang yang harus disusun dan ditata kembali. Meja yang ada di sudut kanan sudah bersih. Di atasnya tertumpuk beberapa majalah dan _manga _yang sudah disusun. Tsuchida mengambil tumpukan buku tersebut dan memindahkannya ke sebuah rak kecil di samping keranjang basket. Bola-bola yang hampir berubah menjadi minyak bumi tadi sudah dipoles dan lebih mulus meski beberapa goresan yang memiliki sejarah tidak akan hilang. Mitobe membenarkan posisi beberapa poster dan bingkai yang ada di dinding. Hyuuga membereskan beberapa dokumen klub dan meletakkannya dalam satu map sebelum diserahkan pada Riko nanti. Izuki menyapu ruangan sekali lagi untuk membereskan debu-debu terakhir sedangkan Koganei mengambil kertas-kertas yang tidak terpakai dan memasukkannya ke kotak sampah yang sudah membendung.

Koganei menyeka dahinya sejenak dan menghela napas puas. Ia berbalik menghadap teman-temannya setelah mengangkat kotak kelabu itu. "_Minna, _aku pergi bakar sampah dulu, ya."

"Ah, ya. Itu sampah terakhir, kok. Setelah itu kita istirahat, oke?" balas Hyuuga sambil menatap keempat reakannya.

"_Yosh_!" Pemuda berambut cokelat itu pun berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju tempat pembakaran sampah di halaman belakang sekolah.

Tsuchida baru saja akan memindahkan tas teman-temannya supaya tidak menghalangi jalan saat selembar kertas jatuh dari tas Koganei yang terbuka. Pemuda bermata sipit itu pun meletakkan tas-tas itu kembali dan berlutut untuk memungutnya. _Kertas ujian? _Pikirnya saat membalik kertas itu. Namun apa yang tertera di kertas itu membuat mata sipitnya sedikit terbuka. "Oi, _minna. _Lihat ini."

Seperti saat mereka menemukan _The Sea of Fungus, _ketiganya berkumpul dengan hati berjaga-jaga, masih trauma dengan penemuan mereka tadi. Namun saat melihat apa yang dimaksud Tsuchida, ketiganya diam—termasuk Mitobe yang memang selalu diam.

"Ini, kan ..."

.

* * *

Aida Riko berjalan santai melewati halaman sekolah menuju ruang klub. Ia baru saja selesai rapat OSIS seputar penerimaan siswa baru musim semi ini. Tapi itu bukan yang membuat Riko senang. Membayangkan anggota-anggota baru yang kuat tentu saja membuatnya bersemangat, tapi kali ini gadis sangar yang bisa menaklukkan sekumpulan lelaki tim basket Seirin itu hanya ingin menunjukkan selembar kertas di tangannya pada teman-temannya.

"Ah, Koga!" panggil Riko saat melihat sosok Koganei yang baru saja memasukkan sampah-sampah tadi ke tungku pembakaran yang disiapkan khusus untuk pembakaran sampah. Ia berlari-lari kecil dan berhenti dua langkah di depan Koganei. "Kau habis bakar apa? Yang lain mana?" Ia melirik ke dalam tungku. Beberapa kertas putih itu meliuk-liuk dan berubah warna menjadi abu-abu sebelum lenyap.

"Ah, Pelatih," balas Koganei ikut melirik ke dalam tungku, "ini sampah-sampah yang ada di ruang klub. Tadi kami baru saja melakukan Operasi Pembersihan. Yang lain masih di sana," jawabnya lancar.

"Heeee?" Mata Riko membulat. "Kalian bersih-bersih atas inisiatif sendiri? Siapa yang kasih ide? Aku tahu pasti bukan Junpei," tanyanya lagi, penasaran.

Kali ini Koganei menggaruk-garuk pipinya gugup. "Sebenarnya ideku, sih. Tapi semuanya bekerja dengan penuh semangat, kok!"

Sekali lagi Riko membatu. _What the? Seorang Koganei yang suka mengeluh ini kasih ide buat bersih-bersih? _Riko menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan menggigit kuku jempolnya. "Maaf, Koga. Aku tidak menyangka efek masakan buatanku sampai merusak sistem di otakmu."

"Sadis! Otakku baik-baik saja, Pelatih!" sergah Koga seperti kucing yang melihat anjing. Atau anjing yang melihat kucing? "Kenapa, sih semuanya kelihatan _shock _begitu dengar ideku ini?"

"Tentu saja karena yang kita bahas di sini adalah Koganei Shinji." Wajah Riko yang sedang menyusun taktik saat pertandingan Seirin melawan Kirisaki Daichi keluar.

"Ah ... itu ... maksudnya ..." Koganei hanya _sweatdrop, beated._

Riko menggeleng. "Serius, Koga. Aku cuma heran. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi serius begini? Aku yakin kalau kau yang biasa tidak mungkin bisa membujuk gorila-gorila itu untuk membereskan sarang mereka," ujar Riko tegas, "beberapa terakhir ini aku juga lihat kau tinggal untuk melakukan latihan sendiri sampai larut di _gym. _Apa ada sesuatu?" Wajahnya kini melunak digantikan ekspresi khawatir.

Koganei yang melihat perubahan mimik Pelatih Ganas mereka terdiam. Meski baru kenal setahun ini, tapi ia tahu betul kalau Riko selalu memerhatikan teman-temannya. Itu salah satu alasan penambahan suplemen (red: racun) dalam tiap menu yang disajikannya. Niatnya baik, sih. Tapi eksekusinya ... tunggu, kenapa eksekusi lagi?

Pemuda-serba-bisa-yang-juga-serba-tidak-bisa itu menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk sejenak, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Sebenarnya tidak ada yang khusus, sih Pelatih. Hanya saja, kalau memikirkan kita sebentar lagi akan naik kelas dan punya _kouhai _membuatkku ingin jadi lebih baik lagi, lebih kuat lagi."

Riko terpaku.

Ia berbalik menatap tungku pembakaran lagi dan memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana. "Dengan bersih-bersih begini paling tidak saat anggota baru kita datang, mereka akan lebih bersemangat latihan saat melihat ruang klub yang rapi. Kupikir hal kecil seperti itu akan membuat kita terlihat 'siap' menyambut mereka." Koganei tertawa kecil. "Aku mungkin memang yang paling lemah di antara Kapten, Kiyoshi, Itsuki, Mitobe, dan Tsucchi, tapi aku juga ingin menjadi lebih kuat supaya punggungku juga pantas dilihat oleh _kouhai _kita nanti. Pemikiran yang kenakanak-kanakan, ya?"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau para _kouhai _itu lebih kuat darimu?" tanya Riko langsung.

Koganei mengangkat alisnya dan menoleh ke arah Riko, tidak menduga pertanyaan dari Pelatihnya itu. Pemuda itu hanya menyilangkan lengannya di belakang kepala dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku akan menyerahkan posisiku di lapangan untuk mereka dan mendukung dari _bench. _Bukan menyerahkan, sih, hm ... mungkin lebih tepat kalau dibilang _memercayakan _karena sebagai anak kelas satu, mereka pasti akan menemukan kesulitan suatu saat nanti. Jika saat itu tiba, aku akan selalu siap menopang mereka dan melakukan tugas dan peranku sebagai _senpai_."

Angin sore berembus seiring berakhirnya jawaban Koganei. Keduanya saling diam. Bukan dalam keheningan canggung, apa pun namanya, mereka cukup menikmati kesenyian ini. Suara derik dari tungku pembakaran terdengar beriringan dengan kicauan burung yang mulai kembali ke sarang mereka.

"Kau bukan Koganei," ujar Riko datar.

Koganei tersedak. "Kau jahat sekali, Pelatih."

Keduanya diam lagi.

Tiba-tiba Koganei jatuh terduduk begitu saja. Ia berjongkok dan menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku tidak tahan lagi. Mataku sakit lihat tungku terus," gumamnya lirih, "aaaah! Pediih!"

Sebuah jitakan baru saja mendarat di kepala pemuda itu. "Siapa yang suruh lihat ke situ terus, Bodoh! Bakaganei!" _Geez, padahal aku baru saja terkesan dengan kata-katamu. _"Cuci muka sana! Aku ke ruang klub duluan. Segera menyusul setelah selesai, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan pada kalian semua." Riko menunjuk ke arah Koganei sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju markas. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Warna jingga keemasan langit senja menarik perhatiannya dan membuatnya mendongak tepat saat sekawanan burung gereja terbang melintas.

Riko tersenyum.

.

* * *

"Ah, Pelatih. Rapatnya sudah selesai?" sambut Izuki saat Riko baru saja masuk ke dalam.

"Ya, baru saja," jawab Riko dengan seulas senyum. Matanya tertarik pada Tsuchida dan Mitobe yang masih berjongkok di dekat tumpukan tas dengan bercucuran air mata. Riko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa mereka?"

Izuki tertawa. "Kami baru saja menemukan sesuatu yang mengesankan, Pelatih," jawabnya tenang.

Tanpa buang waktu, Riko menghampiri mereka dan sedikit menunduk untuk melihat secarik kertas di genggaman Tsuchida. Di kertas itu tertulis nama tim basket SMA Seirin dan berbagai rangkaian kata lain yang ditulis dengan rapi namun masih memberi kesan penuh semangat. Beberapa foto pertandingan Interhigh tahun lalu ditempel dan ditata sedemikian rupa. Beberapa kanji penyemangat yang berantakan tertera di tepi kanan kertas itu.

"Siapa ...?"

"Koga," jawab pemilik _eagle-eye _itu lagi, menebak pertanyaan yang akan diajukan sang pelatih.

Mulut Riko terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak terpikir sama sekali satu kata pun untuk diucapkan. Akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum. Diam-diam ia meremas kertas yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang punggungnya. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia perlihatkan pada teman-temannya tadi adalah desain brosur untuk dibagikan saat hari pertama sekolah nanti pada siswa-siswa baru yang baru ia selesaikan di sela rapat OSIS yang membosankan tadi.

_Ya sudahlah._

Riko berdiri tegak dan berkacak pinggang. "_Yosh_! Sepertinya kita tidak perlu repot membuat desain brosur kita nanti. Izuki, tolong perbaiki tulisan kanjinya. Besok akan kuserahkan lembar formulir pendaftarannya, tolong di-_copy_ dengan brosur itu, ya."

"Siaap~"

"Yoo~ aku bawa _pizza, _nih." Hyuuga tiba-tiba muncul di depan pintu sambil menjinjing dua kotak _pizza _yang langsung disambut hangat oleh teman-temannya. Tidak lama setelah ia meletakkan kotak-kotak itu, beberapa tangan segera meraih dan merobek potongan _pizza _itu untuk mereka sendiri. Hyuuga mengambil dua potong _pizza _dan menyerahkan salah satunya pada Riko.

"_Pizza, _eh? Kau bayar pakai apa, hah?" tanya Riko skeptis saat menerima potongan tersebut dari tangan sang kapten.

"Hm? Tidak perlu dipikirkan," jawabnya sambil mengunyah satu gigitan besar.

"Jun-pei-_kun_?" ulang Riko dengan senyum 'manisnya' yang mematikan.

Hyuuga memucat dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Uang ... klub." Sedetik kemudian aura hitam dari punggung Riko terpancar ke penjuru ruangan. Semuanya berhenti mengunyah dan menantikan nasib naas kapten mereka.

Gemas, Riko hanya menghela napasnya lagi. "Baiklah, karena hari ini suasana hatiku sedang baik untuk kali ini aku biarkan. Lain kali gunakan uang klub yang _kupercayakan padamu_ dengan lebih bijak, ya? Pakai otamu sedikit, bodoh," jelas Riko. Senyum iblisnya terasa lebih menakutkan dari biasanya. Hyuuga jelas tahu apa yang menantinya kalau ia mengulangi kesalahan seperti ini lagi.

Suara langkah terburu-buru terdengar dan sosok Koganei berhenti tepat di depan pintu. "Aah! Sudah kuduga ada bau enak dari arah sini! Sisakan untukku!" sahutnya riang. Izuki dan Tsuchida mengangkat tinggi kotak-kotak _pizza _tersebut sambil terus mengunyah. Mitobe sibuk melerai mereka bertiga yang mulai ribut memperebutkan _pizza._

"Ada yang mulai menyaingi kekerenanmu sebagai kapten, lho." Riko berkata dengan suara yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya dan Hyuuga. Pandangannya tak lepas dari mereka berempat.

"Yeaah, aku tahu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang itu sok keren lagi menyaingiku. Lihat saja," balas Hyuuga dengan tatapan malasnya yang biasa sambil menghampiri teman-temannya. "Hoi, berikan padaku juga! Kapten itu harusnya dapat lebih banyak dari pada bawahan, tahu!"

"Eeh? Jabatan tidak berlaku dalam hukum rimba!"

Riko menghela napas sekali lagi dan tersenyum. Ia meraih gagang pintu dan menutupnya, menyembunyikan tingkah _rahasia _anggota timnya dari dunia luar. Sepertinya semuanya sudah tidak sabar menyambut musim semi.

"Kalau aku sampai tidak dapat dua potong _pizza _keju dan sepotong _pizza _daging, menu latihan semuanya ditambah lima kali lipat!"

"EEEEEEHHH?"

.

* * *

Yap! Fic pertama saya di fandom KnB~ *tebarmawar*

Beberapa penjelasan tambahan:

Untuk lawakan (garing) Izuki di atas itu saya nggak tahu kalau dibahasa-jepang-in jadinya kayak gimana. Saya cuma inget kata 'percaya' setelah nemu nama lengkap Koganei di internet. Untuk _sea of fungus _itu saya comot dari _manga-_nya. Tadinya mau dibuat terjemahannya aja: Lautan Jamur. Tapi kok aneh, ya =_= jadi saya biarin aja. #alasanapaini?#

Koganei salah satu char favorit saya, lho di KnB selain Kuroko dan Murachin~ *siapayangnanya*. Nah, segala kritik dan saran diterima. Jangan buang komentar Anda dan masukkan ke dalam kotak di bawah ini. satu komentar berarti memberi kebaikan pada orang yang membutuhkan *eh?*.

Terima kasih untuk _readers _yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya buat mampir. _Jaa_!


End file.
